Silent Crimes
by capercailiechild
Summary: Abby's sister Elspeth helps the gang solve a mystery.
1. Default Chapter

Silent Crimes

Premise: Abby's sister, a deaf teenager, helps the gang solve a mystery.

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize. Everyone you _don't_ recognize probably belongs to me, including Ellie.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! I have the hugest mega favor to ask you _ever_," Abby said breathlessly, darting into the bullpen.

Kate and Tony looked up at the lab tech. So did McGee from his position on the floor underneath his computer, where he was reattaching a Zip drive. The only one who _didn't_ look up, in fact, was Gibbs. Characteristically dressed in a tweed sport coat and khakis, he sat at his desk, scribing on a yellow pad.

"What is it, Abbs?" he asked without looking up.

"My sister. She needs to come here."

"You have a sister?" Kate asked, at the same time Tony asked, "She's coming here?"

"Yes!" Abby said in response to both questions. "Well, that is, if it's okay with Boss Man here."

"Doesn't your sister go to school in Chatterock?" McGee asked.

"Yes, McGee," Abby said patiently, "but they've discovered a dead naval officer there and they're sending the kids home. Only, they called my parents' house and discovered that my parents are chaperoning my brother's Boy Scout camp-out this weekend. So, they called me. And that's why," she concluded triumphantly, "I need Ellie to come here."  
"Ellie? That's your sister?" Kate asked.

"Short for Elspeth," Abby replied, nodding. "What do you say, Boss Man? Can Ellie stay here?"

"I guess so," Gibbs said, finally looking up from his yellow pad. "Is she going to need an interpreter?"

"Why would she need an interpreter, boss?" Tony asked.

"Think logically, DiNozzo," Kate said. "If Abby's parents are deaf, doesn't it make sense that her sister might be deaf too?"  
"I can interpret for her!" Abby said brightly. "She can help me in the lab. She was here last year on a field trip with the Chatterock School for the Deaf, so she basically knows where everything is. I just need someone to meet her at the elevators at nine-thirty and bring her upstairs to me, because I have a date with Chad from Mail Fraud."  
"Chad from Mail Fraud?" McGee asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, McGee, it's not a _real_ date," Abby reassured him. "We're going to talk about a canceled stamp on a letter."

"If you say so," McGee said grudgingly.

"That's fine, Abbs. I'll get her off the elevator and bring her upstairs to you," Gibbs offered. "What does she look like?"

"A little version of me?" Abby suggested. "Except, darker eyes, and the last time I saw her, the bottom two inches of her hair was dyed blue… and… a little shorter."

"Okay," Gibbs agreed. "I'll see you at nine-thirty."

"Good!" Abby said happily. "I'm off for my date with Chad from Mail Fraud."


	2. I'm Driving, Probie

"Okay, guys," Gibbs said, ten minutes later. "This is the case as it came down the wire from Chatterock PD. Captain Brown Davis was found at the Chatterock School for the Deaf at eight-thirty this morning by a Mrs. Leann Foster. She found the body in the attic of the school, when she went to retrieve several piñatas, which is where they were being stored for the annual piñata festival.

"The man's photograph was released to Chatterock PD and they began showing it to the students. Several students, including Elspeth Sciuto and her friend Kimmy Northrop, remembered seeing the man at the school previously. Two other students, Hanna May Gayle and Danielle Brigham, reported seeing the man outside the dormitories late one night last week."  
"What do you think, Gibbs?" Kate asked. "Is he a prowler?"

"Captain Davis's unit denies being at the CSD," Gibbs continued. "They have stated that there was no reason for them to be there."

"Just because they don't have a reason doesn't mean he wasn't there, boss," McGee said.

"Good thinking, McGee," Gibbs said. "Now, Tony, I need you to run out and collect the evidence from the Chatterock PD. Go over the crime scene again. Take… McGee with you."

"I'm driving, Probie," Tony said.

"Okay," McGee agreed.

"That's not how it works," Tony said disgustedly. "You're supposed to whine and complain."

"Why?" McGee asked. "You always drive."

"Fine, Probie. You know what? _You_ drive."

McGee flashed Gibbs and Kate a smile as the two men exited the bullpen.

"Kate, I need you to interview people, especially Mrs. Foster and students. We'll get you an interpreter, or, if all else fails, Abby."

"On it," Kate said and swept out of the bullpen.

Gibbs checked the clock. It was exactly nine-thirty. He crossed the bullpen and stood in front of the elevators. True to Abby's words, the next time the elevator doors opened, he was looking at a mini-Abby. She was casually dressed, in jeans and a black T-shirt for a band Gibbs had never heard of. At least, he assumed it was a band. "Hi!" she said aloud in garbled speech. "Gibbs, right?"

"Right," Gibbs said, signing and speaking. (You must be Elspeth,) he signed, carefully spelling her name.

(You're Gibbs. You're just as Abby describes you – a silver-haired fox.) Was she actually laughing at him?

Gibbs mentally grimaced. (Yes, that's me. Come with me and I'll show you to your sister's lab).

"Hi!" Ellie shrieked as soon as she saw Abby, then her hands flew into a rapid spasm of sign language. (They said they called the house and no one was there! How do you explain that Abby? Tell me where Mom and Dad are before I scream!)

Calmly, Abby signed, (You don't scream, silly.)

(Okay, so I don't. What's this?) Ellie asked, having picked up some technological gizmo. Gibbs grinned at Abby.

"She's quite the character," he said aloud.

(Don't exclude her,) she chided him gently with her hands.

(Sorry.)

(Abby, what's this?) Ellie asked, her hands still flying. (Can I help you run all sorts of tests and cool stuff? Please? I promise I'll be good!)

(Sit down, El,) Abby signed. To Gibbs, she said, "Go back to work. I'll call you when I've got something."

Gibbs left, still smiling at the memory of the two sisters signing together.

Once he had gone, Abby tapped Ellie on the shoulder to get her attention, then signed, (Mom and Dad are on a camp out with Andrew. Remember?)

(Right!)

(So you need to be good, and let me do my work.)

Kate came in, breathless. "Abby!" she said. "A bunch of people from the school are here but I can't find the interpreter. Will you come interpret for me?"

"Yeah," Abby replied, translating Kate's words into signs for her sister. (Ellie, stay here. Be good.)

Ellie nodded, and Abby exited with Kate.


End file.
